1. Field
The following description relates to electrophotographic image forming apparatuses for forming images on recording media by using electrophotography, and cartridges mountable in the electrophotographic image forming apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus using electrophotography forms a visible toner image on a photoconductor by supplying a toner to an electrostatic latent image formed on the photoconductor, transfers the toner image onto a recording medium, and then fixes the transferred toner image on the recording medium, thereby printing an image on the recording medium.
A process cartridge is an assembly of components for forming a visible toner image, and is a consumable to be replaced after the life thereof has ended. The process cartridge may have a variety of structures, e.g., a structure in which a photoconductor, a developing roller for supplying a toner to the photoconductor, and a toner container containing a toner are integrally provided, a structure divided into an imaging cartridge including a photoconductor and a developing roller, and a toner cartridge including a toner container, and a structure divided into a photoconductor cartridge including a photoconductor, a developing cartridge including a developing roller, and a toner cartridge including a toner container.
A toner contained in a toner container is supplied to a developing section in which a developing roller is provided. The toner container includes a stirring member for stirring the toner. The stirring member includes a stirring film. When the stirring member rotates, the stirring film contacts an internal wall of the toner container and then is elastically straightened after the contact is terminated, thereby stirring and supplying the toner to the developing section. If the stirring film is left for a long time in the state contacting the internal wall of the toner container, the stirring film may deform and thus stirring performance and supply performance thereof may deteriorate.